


Upon wings of pain.

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck, mutantstuck - Fandom, superherostuck - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: Dave has escaped, and is in fear(shoo gramer nazi's shoo!). and many other things that if you want to know, you should read.





	1. The Escape

Your name is Dave Strider, you have just escaped Scratch Laboratories after being unwillingly dragged there who knows how long ago, and Scratch is not happy. You have about 6 guards on your tail, its the middle of the night, and your back hurts like hell. 

But lets got back to before this all started.

 

It was May 9th, and of your, 2016. You had been on your way back from the high school, and stopped to loot t a TV in an electronic's Shop window. The news was playing, and that idiot- um... Fishstick is close enough, was shooting up the other side of the city again, screeching about Clean Oceans or some crap again. Don't matter, you kept on going as usual, but today you stopped in the part, unlike usual. You stopped when you heard something strange, and the next thing you knew was that you were in some sort of cell, after that it was all a blur. Sometimes walking up in the cell, somethings getting food, and an intense pain. Recently you would wake up more often, and began to figure out what happened, creating a plan. Which brings us back to now.

It seemed you were part bird and had no idea how to fly, but you did manage to clear the parking lot, this included lots of stumbling, and almost hitting things, luckily you haven't fallen since you left the building, hurt the tranquilizer darts aren't doing anything to sooth you mind, as they keep firing them. after a bit it seemed they stopped gaining on you, but you also had to slow down, you were reaching the busy city streets. Even at night they were always a bit busy. "Shit." you mumble, and glance about, you spot an alleyway, and dart in. You look about and decide it would be bet to climb the walls, and you do so. Oh, did you mention that your hands and feet were basically bird talons now? Ya, it was a shock to you as well what you tried to scratch your face, the mark is still there actually, but it should go away, eventually. Anyways, by now you have probably reached the 3rd floor with your 'quick' climbing by the time the guards enter the alleyway, and starts shooting again. They're dosage was probably wrong though because when you reach the 5th floor your hit, but are still going strong. maybe it was just the adrenaline? Either way, you eventually reach the top floor and climb onto the roof. Dave decided he might as well try out his wings now and launched himself off the roof, falling a few floors, before kinda figuring it out. You shakily start flying towards where your apartment is. When you spot one of the windows the drug begins to kick in heavily, and since you were still being shot forward by momentum, you crash through the window into the living room, and end  up tranquilized on the floor, and broken glass for you Brother to find in a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Be Dirk==>

 

You are now Dirk Strider, the date is October 29th, and something just crashed through your window on the 15th floor.

He woke up with a start, and a Crash. You glanced about, and got up, grabbing his sword before heading to the living room, to find- An orange winged person passed out on broken glass with a dart in his arm. or and talon hands and feet. He reminds you a bit of your younger, missing brother, but its also the middle of the night, and pitch black, and you didn't bother to turn on a light. You poke the body with the sword, receiving no response, you roll it over. His orange, and literally feathery hair was swished over his face, and you move it away, aaand at the same time cut your finger on the glass embedded on his now bloody face. What a pain. You sigh and pick him up, not-so-carefully and drop feather face on the couch before moving to clean up the broken window glass, with a vacuum cleaner, with bare feet. Ouch!, you missed a spot. Once it was cleaned up, you head back to Feather face, and examine him. You would be happy to leave him the way he was, but you weren't sure if he was temperamental, and didn't wanted to end up on the wrong end of his talon things. You were not in the mood to fight anyone at the moment. With a sigh, you begin picking the glass out of the boy's face, and then covering them up with band-aids. You glance at the clock, '1:00', what a pain, you had work tomorrow.


	2. Awaken Young Knight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wake up and has a talk with dirk.

 Dave, Wake up==>

Dave slowly awoke, he blink once before snapping his eyes shut, it was bright. To bright. After a few blinks his eyes adjusted. His mind was still fuzzy, but his eyes had adjusted. Glancing about the room he began to remember, laboratory, running, flying, blackout. He recognized the place he was in, table, chairs, TV, and a familiar mess. He found his limbs were still numb when he tried to sit up, he sighed in annoyance. When he heard movement he looked towards the source.

Dirk approached the couch, a cup of coffee in hand. "So your awake." he greets, and before Dave can reply he fires off more questions, "So... Who are you, What are you, and Where did you come from?" he asks.

Dave looks at him, "Laboratory, I thing a 'frankin' bird-" he jokes, "And I think you already know." he states looking at him, managing to move into a sitting position after a heck of a lot of effort and slipping.

Dirk raises and eyebrow, "well maybe I don't, tell me." he states. Dave sighs, "What month and day is it?" he asks, not answering. Dirk raises and hidden eyebrow "shouldn't you know this?" he adds before he reads off the date. "October 30th" he states simply. "Lab-or-a-tory" Dave sounds out. "I've been gone for that long?!" he exclaims once he heard the date. Dirk looks at him, "2017" he adds, and Dave, well, lets say he wasn't happy. "Over a year?!?!!!!" he exclaims even louder. So many thoughts were swimming though his head at the moment,  _'A year?! so much sit can happen in a year! hell, I could have been forgotten in year! and what abou...'_ His mind continues swirling when he realized a cup is being pushed into his hands, which also happen to no longer be numb. He looks up to see Dirk handing it to him. "Dude, I do not know what you have been through or what your talking about, but where ever you were did you see a blond haired kid, maybe sunglasses?" he asks. Dave head began to organize his thoughts as he drank the coffee, calming him down, "No idea, i was passed out most of the time." he states, then shook his head, _'wait, that's not right.....'_ He thought to himself,  _'He's talking about me! I'm Me!!!'_ He shook his head again, then took another gulp. "Dirk, don't you recognize me?" Dave asks, looking up with his tampered orange eyes.

Dirk was confused for a moment or two before understanding. He gave Dave a big, long hug. "Of course I do." he smiled. "What, happemed to you?" he asked even though he could guess the answer accurately. It was silent for a bit when Dirk glanced at the clock, "Tch." he mumbled. "Don't destroy the apartment." he states, rubbing Dave's head as he went out for work.


	3. The Bored knight, and the Psychic Minds.

Dave sighed and looked at the ceiling and sighed, he was bored. He sipped some of the coffee Dirk had given him, looking about he found the remote. He decided to flip on the TV and figure out what was going on. Dave was about to scratch at his left arm where some bandages were but stopped himself, looking at his hand, sighing he lay his arm on the couch, this would be hard to get used to, having a talon hand. After a second he grumbled something and balled up his hand, resorting to scratching his arm with his knuckles. Looking at the Television screen she switched to the new, using his left hand of course, not wanting to pulverize the remote.

On the screen they seemed to be speaking of a disappearance, Eridan Ampora, or also known as the criminal Sniper who often attacks companies who he claims to pollute oceans  and occasionally steals from aquariums. He most often if fought the hero known as The Psiionic, and even more so by his younger counterpart, Psii. In there most recent fight a third party ambushed the two of the and left Psi unconscious and Sniper missing in action. The details of the incident are unknown. 

Dave looked it over it was interesting, now that he thought about if before he was taken he had seen that this Eridan guy being a douche again in some public place. Yawning Dave shrugged, most likely just a coincidence, and he was bored of the new again. Stating up he stretched both hos entire body, and his wings, which were technically part of his body anyhow. They spread across the room, dropping one or two large orange feathers on the floor. After a moment or two he closed his wings and headed to the kitchen, his talons clicking on the wooden floor, at one point almost tripping as his talon caught on a board. Dave looking through the fridge, he pulled out the sandwich materials and started making a chicken sandwich with some of Dirk's leftovers, Dave was sure he wouldn't mind. Once he had a sandwich he plopped on the couch again, switching the television to some cartoons, this was way more fun, he could research later.......... the place was already a mess due to his feathers and talon marks, it was hard to be careful on a couch.

 

==> Be the Psychic.

The name is Sollux Captor, and everything sucks. He was hanging out in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his father and older brother. On the note of his brother, he had received damage to the brain in a fight that he seemed to be the only witness to but Mituna had a hard time remembering things now so it wasn't likely they would ever find out what it was, but Solllux swore he would find who ever, or whatever it was and destroy them.

Though, who cares about that right now? We have a crisis here! There's no more easy to grab breakfast foods in the pantry! _This is such a pain, now i have to actually make something to eats! I don't want to do that! That's boring and I want to eat now!_ Sollux eventually gives up and sighs, he couldn't ask his father to make something, he was out all night working, and Mituna? Well he would have to make breakfast for him as well, he certainly couldn't do it, that's for sure. Sollux began to cook something on the stove, as what ever it was cooked he gathered more things and started to measure and mix them, now and again heading back to the pan to flip or remove/add something. When he was done he headed to Mituna's room, "Hey Mituna?" He asks, "I'm coming in." he states before turning the knob and entering. 

Mituna was sprawled on the bed, only half covered by the blankets and a quarter of him tangled in the blankets. As usual he was only in his underwear. Sollux walked over and lightly shook him awake, luckily Mituna didn't freak out  _this_ time. Last week when he woke him up he almost got his head burnt off, luckily Mituna didn't make a hole in the ceiling, that would have cost a lot of money to fix. Mituna rolled over to look at Sollux, an almost dead look in his tired bi-colored eyes. "Hey tholluxth" Mituna greeted tiredly, his lisp was even worse the Sollux's own. "Hey there." Sollux greeted, "I made breakfatht, want thome help?" he asked, meaning the fact that Mituna was twisted up in the blanket."No I got it!" Mituna states, determined to do it himself. Sollux stepped back getting Mituna try. Mituna wiggled about for a few minutes before flopping over, giving up, "Thoooooooolluxth." he asks, it seemed he was getting better at controlling his panic attacks as well, for the longest time after the accident as soon as he couldn't figure something out he would speak in gibberish and 'spark up' as he calls it, since he's unable to control his Psionics. "Yeth?" Sollux asks in reply, "Can you help? I'm thtuck." Mituna replies, "Alright, out we go." he smiled and untangled Mituna before pulling a shirt over Mituna's head, he was clearly cold without it. They then went to the kitchen to eat the pancakes and bacon, leaving a plate out for they're father before sitting down to watch television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops i accidentallly deleted it, sorry!!!


	4. Apple Juice and Pointy Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a bit(very) short, I don't have much tie lately.

==> Lets check on the other Strider.

Dirk was standing in... a coffee shop. In the mornings until noon he worked at Moonbucks, and at night until midnight, e worked at the night club as a DJ. He sighed, _I am happy that Dave is back, but now that he looks like a bird, he wouldn't be able to pull his weight with the rent and the food._ Dirk smiled handing a lady her coffee, accepting her money, _I'll likely have to get a job in the afternoon now too.._ He took down the order for the next guy, and make the cup of coffee. The cycle of making coffee and getting the money continued for a bit as he thought,  _I liked having my afternoons off.... oh well. It can't be helped, It wasn't his choice after all._ After a bit Dirk's shift finished and he grabbed his bag, heading out the door. He needed to get back and check on Dave, who knows what he did to the apartment.

 

==>At the Apartment

There were giant feathers everywhere. Well that is if by everywhere, one means, 3-6 giant orange feathers sitting here and there on the ground, also claw marks all over the place from him forgetting and tripping. Dave was on the couch with the TV turned on, some fast food, chinease food in his lap that he likely ordered, somehow.

Dirk returned as quickly as he could after stopping by the store to buy Dave some Apple Juice. He quickly crossed the street, almost getting hit by a speeder. He got into the apartment and was internally upset to see the way his apartment looked. Feathers were everywhere and, did he use your money and buy take out?! Sighing dirk entered, "If you continue make a mess I guess you won't get any of this Apple Juice I just bought." He states flatly putting the bag on the table. Dave looked over as soon as he heard the words 'Apple Juice'. He seemed overjoyed and really wanted some of it. "Clean." Dirk states throwing a broom at Dave, who promptly caught it. Dave sighed, "Fine dude, fine..." he yawned before getting up, "And I'm going to make something for those feet of yours." Dirk eyed Dave's talons, those were so ruining the floor. Dave got to cleaning, and Dirk, confiscating the AJ, headed to his room to start working on ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know its not very good, i edit myself.


End file.
